Clash of Power
by The Dimension Crossing Mew
Summary: TEMP HIATUS SEE PROFILE X-Over with Pokemon. The Dark Tournament has come to the shores of Hoenn and the legendary Pokemon are not pleased. Determined to end the tournament for good, they enter a team. Afraid of the aftermath if they succeed, Koenma ente
1. The Legendary Council

**A/N:** Every other week I'll be switching between updating this and my other story, A Digital Clash. Please read and review both so I know what I need to work on or fix.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Pokemon or Yu Yu Hakusho. They both belong to their respective creators.

_**:Words.: **_- Telepathy

"_Words."_ - Translated Pokemon speech

"Words." - Regular speech

_Words._ – Thoughts

**Words** – Pokemon moves

Chapter 1

**The Legendary Council **

In a cave deep in the heart of Mt. Coronet, located in the very center of the island region of Sinnoh, was a gathering of immense creatures spoke of only in legends. An issue of great consequence to the regions the beasts protected, from Kanto to Sinnoh and even the desert region of Orre, had sprung up. This gathering was to discuss said issue and the options available to deal with it.

"_This has gone on long enough!"_ shouted the blue ice bird, Articuno.

"_I agree. It was bad enough when it was taking place elsewhere, but now they've come to our lands,"_ roared the legendary incarnate of lightning, Raikou.

This exclamation brought about a clamor of outraged opinions and ideas from the gathered legendary Pokemon. This continued for a few minutes before a roar from the sea guardian Lugia and a screech from the rainbow bird Ho-oh caused them to fall silent.

Lugia then spoke up. "_We have brought our case before Koenma, and he has said that there is nothing he or his father can do. Any assertive action against the Dark Tournament and its directors might initiate an uprising among the demonic population, which is something that none of the higher-ups in Reikai want."_

"_But that just makes it sanctioned murder,"_ exclaimed the North Wind incarnate, Suicune, in shock. The blue wolf-like Pokemon then whirled around to face the other Legendaries to cry, _"Do you know of the slaughter that occurs in the Tournaments? They invite humans to fight under penalty of death, expecting them to die in the fights, all to satisfy their bloodlust. Every year they build a stadium in a new location, and when they're done they move on, leaving behind a damaged stadium and a blood-soaked arena. Now they have come to the shores of Hoenn, to our lands and the lands of our people, to do the same there!"_

Suicune's passionate speech caused the amassed Legends to cry out again in anger, forcing Ho-oh to shout to be heard over the din.

"_Quiet!"_ the watcher of humanity yelled_. "We have called the council together because a plan has been brought forth by Mew and Celebi. They shall explain their proposition and it shall be put to a vote. Celebi, if you will?"_

"_Right."_ The diminutive forest guardian nodded and began. _"As you know, in the Dark Tournament teams of fighters go head-to-head in battles, sometimes to the death. What you might not know is that, at the end of the tournament, every surviving member of the winning team gets his or her hearts desire."_

The psychic kitten, Mew, picked up from there. _"Our plan is to enter a team in the tournament, to fight and win. If our hearts desire is the complete and utter end of the Dark Tournament, then when we win we can stop it."_

When Mew was finished, Lugia roared out, "_Now we must vote. All those in favor for Mew and Celebi's plan?"_ A chorus of assent met Lugia's words. _"And those against?"_ This time there was only silence.

"_Very well then,"_ said Celebi, as it and Mew flew back to the front again. _"Now all we need is a team. According to tournament rules, teams must consist of five fighters, and may include a sixth in the event of a death. I will be our sixth, and I shall also put together and head a medical team from the local Pokemon."_

"_I will be part of the main team,"_ added Mew. _"All that is needed are four others. It would be best of whomever wishes to fight be able to use close-combat moves, and be small enough to fit in the fighting arena."_

_**: I'll fight.:**_

All the Pokemon in the cave turned to where the psychic voice had come from, as out of the shadows stepped a heavily built, bipedal feline. As the six foot seven cat lifted up to float beside Mew, spiteful whispers broke out among the other Legendaries.

"_When did he get here?"_

"_What is he doing here? Doesn't he know that this council is for Legendary Pokemon only?"_

"_Why did Mew let that abomination join anyways?"_

The whispers continued in kind until silenced by Mew's exuberant greeting.

"_Mewtwo, you made it. Good to see you again. How have you been?"_ Mew continued to chatter on like this for quite some time, seemingly oblivious to the glares being exchanged by Mewtwo and some of the Legendaries, or the fact Mewtwo wasn't answering any of his questions.

Finally, Mewtwo raised his hand, stopping Mew in the middle of its rant to say, _**: I am here as you have asked, and my reasons to fight are my own. I am also one of the few able to truly communicate with the demons. Besides,:**_he addedwith a smirk, _**: don't you still have three more fighters to add?:**_

"_You're right,"_ Mew chirped brightly, before addressing the rest of the Pokemon in the cave. _"Ok, who else wishes to fight? We need three others."_

A hurried discussion swept through the Legendary Pokemon before the three incarnates, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei of the volcano, stepped forward.

"_We shall also fight,"_ the three said in unison.

"Then the team is complete," Lugia said. _"We shall tell Koenma about our decision and file the necessary paperwork to register. The tournament is in two months from this date. I'd advise all who are participating to train in that time. These demons are not to be underestimated. Until then, this council is concluded."_

Slowly, the cave emptied, leaving only Mew and Mewtwo.

Mew looked around quickly, then asked Mewtwo. _"How was it at the construction site?"_

_**: They have already started, only slightly behind schedule. The local Pokemon managed to hold off the workers while some berry trees were uprooted and moved.:**_

"_They have their orders?"_

_**: Yes. The Pokemon will stay out of the way before and during the tournament, and are not to fight unless attacked.:**_

"_Good, good. Now all that's left is to meet Koenma and get our registration papers."_ Mew giggled and said, _"You've never met Koenma, have you?"_

_**: No.:**_

"_Well then, come on!"_

And with those words Mew touched Mewtwo's shoulder, and the two disappeared in a rainbow of color.

Koenma was working furiously in his office. The war in the Middle East was creating stacks of paperwork and overworking his ferrygirls. Not only that, but the Dark Tournament was coming up, and his meeting with the Legendary Pokemon Council had been a complete fiasco.

Lugia's parting comments still weighed heavily on his mind. What did he mean when he said that if Koenma didn't do something about the Dark Tournament, he might find matters taken out of his hands?

Koenma was rudely startled out of his thought by the sudden appearance of two figures in his office. His face paled as he realized that the two were the strongest beings on the planet: Mew, the _true_ leader of the Legendary Council; and Mewtwo, Mew's clone.

Koenma gathered up what little courage he had and asked, "S-so wh-what brings you here Mew, Mewtwo?"

"Mew, mew mew mew mew mew. Mew mew."

Mewtwo sighed before translating. _**: What Mew says is that the council has decided to enter a team into the Dark Tournament.:**_

"Mew mew mew mew."

_**: Mew also wishes to know if you could tell us where we can register.:**_

"Um, yes. Let me see. Gorge!" Koenma called, trying to remain calm.

"Yes, Koenma-sama?" the ogre asked, opening the door.

"Get me the address for the Registration Office for this year's Dark Tournament."

"Yes, sir," Gorge said, closing the door as he left. He returned a few minutes later, holding a sheet of paper that he then handed to Koenma.

As soon as Koenma received the paper, Mewtwo used his powers to take it out of Koenma's hands.

_**: Now that we have what we came for, we shall take our leave. Farewell.:**_

"Mew!"

And so the two departed. As soon as they were gone, Koenma dropped his calm (**cough**yeahright**cough**) façade and let his panic overtake him.

"Gorge!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get me Botan, now!"


	2. Koenma

**A/N:** I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story. I live on reviews, but this isn"t the only story I have up. Please go read and review my other story, A Digital Clash. The characters in this story might be OOC, so help me out if you can. Also, my brother's band, Bears Eat Me, has a gig tonight, July 25. Check out their MySpace page on my profile link to find out where, and go if you can.

_**:Words.: **_- Telepathy

"_Words."_ - Translated Pokemon speech

"Words." - Regular speech

"WORDS."- The Referee

_Words._ – Thoughts

**Words** – Pokemon moves

Chapter 2

**Koenma's Panic and **

**Tournament Preparations**

As soon as Botan arrived in Koenma's office, she was sent back out with orders to come back with Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama in less than five minutes.

In nearly five minutes she was back with the requested boys in tow.

"Oi, Pacifier Breath, what's with the rush?" Yusuke yelled as he walked in, hands in his pockets. "Botan barges in through my window and tells me I have less than a minute to wake up and get dressed, because you want to see me, now! It's freaking 4:30 in the morning! What is so important that you would have Botan drag us out of bed so early?"

"I must concur with Yusuke," Kurama said coldly.

"Hn," was Hiei's assent.

A loud snore caused everyone but Hiei to sweatdrop, as it appeared that Kuwabara had fallen asleep standing up.

"Hey, Kuwabaka, get yer lazy ass up!" Yusuke shouted as he hit Kuwabara 'lightly' over the head.

"What the hell was that for, Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara as he picked himself up off the floor.

Before the two could start a fight, Hiei slammed his hands down on Koenma's desk before growling out, "Just tell us why you called us here." And for the second tine that day, Koenma was on the receiving end of a deathglare and afraid for his life.

"I-I n-need you t-to t-take part in the Dark Tournament again," Koenma managed to say.

"What!"

"Why?" Hiei asked, ignoring Yususke and Kuwabara's outburst.

"Some… acquaintances of mine have entered a team in the tournament. I believe that their goal is to end the Dark Tournament for good. Personally, I don't mind, but-"

"But," Kurama cut in, having already figured out the problem, "if the Tournament were to end, the majority of the demonic community might revolt."

"Exactly. You're the only ones I know who may be able to stop them," Koenma said.

"How strong are they?" Yusuke asked, excited at the thought of a good fight.

"I don't know exactly who is fighting, but I do know that the strength of any given one could range from approximately the equivalent of a C-rank demon to the equivalent of a low A-rank."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Kuwabara.

"There's something that you're not telling us, Koenma, isn't there?" Kurama accused.

"Well, there's a rumor that the two strongest each have power destroy the Earth with only a thought, but it's only a rumor," Koenma quickly added, seeing their stricken expressions.

"Even if we do agree," Yusuke said, swiftly getting over his shock, "who's going to be our fifth? It's not going to be Genkai again, that's for sure."

"I was going to ask Jin if he would join."

"Not likely," Hiei sad unexpectedly. "Word has it that he's putting together a team for the tournament this year, consisting of himself, Toya, Chu, Rinku, and Shishiwakamaru."

"What about Suzuki?"

"I talked to him before our fight with Team Toguro," Kurama said. "He told me that he was done with fighting. He wanted to use his time to work on his inventions."

"We have two months until the Dark Tournament, and I assure you that I will have your fifth in time," stated Koenma. "That being said, all of you should train during those two months. I am giving you no choice but to enter."

"Anything else?" asked Kurama.

"Only that, if they so wish, I can procure tickets for Keiko, Atsuko, Shizuru, and, of course, Yukina."

"Well, since we have no choice, I'm heading home and going back to bed. See you in two months, Koenma," Yusuke said as he dragged a love-struck Kuwabara, who had gone starry-eyed at the mention of 'his Yukina,' out the door.

Kurama and Hiei followed seconds later, after giving Koenma one last suspicious look.

Koenma sighed before telling Botan, who was still in the room, to get him the names and locations of everyone the Spirit Detectives had fought since Yusuke had started.

A while later Botan handed him a few sheaves of paper listing what he had asked for. Koenma looked down the list before stopping at one name in particular. Within minutes, he was in his teenage form and on his way to the Reikai jails.

When he got inside, he continued on before stopping outside of a cell.

"What do you want, Koenma?" the cell's occupant said.

"I'm here to make a deal with you. Your sentence was one hundred years in jail for being an accomplice to the murder of humans. If you agree to fight on my team in the Dark Tournament, I'll cut that sentence in half."

"Give me what I ask for, and it's a deal."

"Very well," Koenma said as he turned to walk away. "I'll come to get you in two months, Bui."

Two weeks later finds Mew and Mewtwo training in a clearing. Mew was showing Mewtwo both elemental-based and standard Fighting moves.

Mew threw a **Fire Punch** at Mewtwo, who dodged and countered by using his tail to execute a **Slam**. Mew grabbed Mewtwo's tail before the attack landed, and used Mewtwo's speed and power against him with a **Seismic Toss**, throwing Mewtwo into a tree. Mew followed the attack with a **BubbleBeam**.

Mewtwo floated up out of the smoke before it cleared, looking a bit worse for wear. Beforehand, the two had agreed to use their Psychic abilities minimally, meaning that neither one was using moves like **Protect, Detect, Barrier, **or** Safeguard**.

_**:Before we continue,: **_Mewtwo said as he set down in front of Mew, _**:I would like to know why you learned Fighting and elemental moves.:**_

"_Well,"_ Mew answered,_ "it started as a personal challenge, to see if I could master a Water-, Fire-, or Ice-type move. It got more serious when I learned that Dark-type Pokemon were immune to Psychic-type moves, but vulnerable to Fighting-type attacks."_

_**:How many moves do you know now?:**_

"_Over the years I have taught myself almost every move from every type. I even know Dark-, Dragon-, and Steel-type moves."_

_**:Impressive."**_

"_Yep, and now I have less than two months to teach you nearly all of it."_

_**:Then should I suggest that we continue?:**_ Mewtwo said with a smirk, settling into the fighting stance taught to him by a Blaziken. The two then rushed at each other to continue their spar.

The rest of the two months passed by in much the same way. Mew taught Mewtwo all that he could, and Suicune, Entei, and Raikou trained with each other. Yusuke and Kuwabara trained hard under Genkai, while Kurama and Hiei trained separately and together. In Hoenn, the stadium neared completion, and the word spread among the wild Pokemon that the Legendary Pokemon were going to fight.

The day drew near, as Pokemon and demons from around the world traveled to Hoenn. Soon the day would come when ancient powers would collide with demonic abilities.

**A/N:** Please review by clicking on that pretty green button that says 'review'.


	3. First Day: Before the Fight

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, but college is coming up and I'm rushing to get everything done in time. On top of that, my brother just got kicked out of his band for no good reason. You can check out my profile page to learn more about that. On an up note, my birthday just passed. I'm going to put this story in the Crossover section by the next chapter, so look for it there in about a month. Thanks to college, my writing and updating will be slowing down, so I'll put up what I can, when I can.

To all those who have read this far, thank you. To those who have reviewed (you precious, precious few), thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

_**:Words.: **_- Telepathy

"_Words."_ - Translated Pokemon speech

"Words." - Regular speech

"WORDS."- The Referee

_Words._ – Thoughts

**Words** – Pokemon moves

Chapter 3

**First Day: **

**Before the Fight**

"_So, this is the stadium that they have built,"_ Raikou said as it looked around.

_**:Yes. I shall check out team in and find out the fight schedule, but first, everyone remembers what we agreed upon, correct?:**_

"_Yes, Mewtwo," _Suicune said in a bored tone._ "We are not to kill anyone on Koenma's team, kill or seriously injure any humans, and are to try to keep all killings to a minimum."_

As this was going on, none of the Legendaries noticed that Mew was ignoring them in favor of a mixed group of humans and demons. The reason was that Mew had sensed something that it had not perceived since it had last met him – the human spoken of in all the myths and legends.

"_Mew. Mew!"_

"_Huh! Yes, Celebi,"_ Mew said as it turned to the friend whom had brought it out of its thoughts.

"_Mewtwo asked you a question. Are you alright, Mew?"_ the concerned Celebi asked.

"_Yes, I'm fine,"_ Mew assured._ "What did you ask, Mewtwo?"_

_**:I had asked whether or not you wised to be team captain.:**_

"_Oh, no. you should be captain, Mewtwo. You're the one that they'll understand."_ Mew turned its attention back to the group that had caught its interest earlier. _"Mewtwo,"_ Mew asked, _"do you feel that?"_

_**:I do not feel anything, Mew. That do you sense?:**_

"_Pure souls, five of them. Two humans, two demons, and one that is neither. The purest one reminds me of __him__, the one that stopped our battle."_

At Mew's words, the other five Pokemon turned to the afore mentioned group, the members of which had yet to notice the nearby Legendaries.

"_I'm going with them,"_ Mew said suddenly._ "Mewtwo, you need to check us in, and Celebi needs to get a medical team together. Since I don't have anything to so, and I won't be needed to fight for a while, I want to find out more about them."_

Entei looked ready to argue, but Mewtwo nodded and said, _**:Very well then,: **_before leaving to check in. Mew gave its remaining companions a final glance and a wave, then did a back flip in midair and disappeared.

* * *

"Man, I never thought I'd be doing this again," Yusuke said as he looked at the stadium in front of then. "Yeah," Kuwabara agreed as the two of them set down the many suitcases that they had been carrying.

Five minutes ago the group of nine – plus Puu – had disembarked from the ship that they had traveled on. When they were off of the ship, Kuwabara had offered to carry Yukina's bag. Shizuru had then insisted that he carry hers as well. Seeing this, Keiko and Atsuko had forced Yusuke to carry their bags along with his own. He still had no idea as to how he had ended up with Botan's suitcase as well.

"Has anyone else noticed how large the insects are here," Yukina said, gazing at a beetle that had to be three feet long that was on a tree and a butterfly just a big. "It's not just the bugs," Keiko said. "The birds are the same. I saw one a while ago that had to be as big as Puu's phoenix form."

"This whole forest is creepy," Kuwabara said with a shudder. "I swear I saw a tree that looked back at me."

"They're not demons," Shizuru said. "I don't know what they are, but I sense a lot of anger and hostility. I don't think they like us being here."

Kurama was unaware of the conversation as he contemplated the three large nine-tailed foxes that he had seen. His own senses told him that they were not demons, yet he couldn't come up with any other explanation.

"Well if they ain't demons, then what are they," Atsuko asked.

"Oh, I know," Botan said. "Koenma-sama said that they were called 'Pokemon.' He didn't tell me too much else, just that we should leave them alone."

Hiei didn't comment, having noticed a trio of giant dog-like creatures watching them from a distance. The three turned away once they realized that he had seen them. Their actions immediately made Hiei suspicious.

"Hey, Yusuke, who do you think Koenma got for our fifth?" Kuwabara asked, oblivious to the happenings of a few seconds before. "I don't know," Yusuke replied. "But Koenma said we'll meet the guy after we find our rooms," he added before picking up the previously discarded suitcases.

Kuwabara picked up his suitcases as well, and the nine proceeded into the twelve-story building next to the stadium. Only Puu noticed their otherwise invisible shadow.

To say that they were surprised when they got to their rooms would be an understatement. They had met Koenma in the lobby and he had taken them to the rooms, saying that they would meat their fifth there. When they found Bui waiting for them they were shocked. Koenma quickly explained the situation and the deal he had made with Bui.

After everyone got over their shock, sleeping arrangements were decided upon and suitcases were put away. Koenma then handed Yusuke the fighting schedule, said goodbye, and disappeared.

The schedule listed the fight pairs and the time for the first fight. Team Urameshi was in the first fight. A note from Koenma warned them to watch for Team Legends, who were fighting Team Jin in the last round. No one noticed the still-invisible Mew looking over their shoulders at the fight schedule.

"Our fight starts at one thirty," Kurama said. "That's fifteen minutes from now," Bui said, speaking for the first time that day. "We should leave now," he continued as he stood up.

"Yeah, and we need to get our seats," Keiko said as she picked up Puu. The others also stood up, and the group headed down to the stadium.

Back in the room, Mew regained its visibility. It picked up the discarded fight schedule to confirm the time of the first fight and which fight Team Legends would be in. Having committed the schedule to memory, Mew turned to leave, only to cock its head to the side at the realization that the door was closed and locked. It put a finger on its chin in thought before concentrating. Mew became invisible again before **Teleporting** to where it had sensed the pure hearts go.

When Mew reappeared, it found itself in front of the stadium entrance. The girls were wishing the boys good luck, with Shizuru threatening Kuwabara about what would happen if he lost. The group then split up, the girls heading up to the stadium seats while the guys went to the lower level of the stadium.

Mew looked at the two groups, trying to decide whom to follow. Finally, the mental and spiritual pull from the pure souls and the desire to personally witness the abilities of Koenma's most trusted Detectives caused Mew to follow the girls.

As it followed them up to the stands, Mew dropped its invisibility. It figured that it would be easier to maneuver if the creatures it was trying to avoid could see it. As the girls found their seats, Mew stopped some distance away, wondering whether or not to show itself to them, the ancient psychic unaware of the events occurring beneath the stands as it made its decision.

* * *

"So what do you think the big deal is with Team Legends," asked Yusuke as they stood in the waiting area for the fighting teams. "Which team do you think they are, anyway," he added as he looked around the room.

"'Ey, Urameshi," a familiar voice called put. "Hey, Jin," Yusuke said as he and the others turned to greet the Irish wind demon. "How are things going?"

"Great, great. I think we'll be giving you a run for yah money this year," Jin replied.

"You first have to get by Team Legends," Kurama said. "We have been warned to be careful of them."

"Ah, yah just being paranoid. How strong can they be?"

"You would be wise to heed his warning," a female voice called from the darkness to Kurama's right. At first glance what appeared to be a large dog materialized out of the darkness. A second look proved it to be a giant beige fox with nine tails, with a young woman in a purple kimono at its side.

As the two walked up to the group, the woman continued, saying, "It is inadvisable to underestimate the Great Ones. Their power is unequaled and measureless."

The fox and the woman stopped in front of the guys and gave them a calculating look. The fox stalked up to Kurama as the lady added, "I may only be a few hundred years old, and I have accessed the power of just a few of my tails." At this point the nine-tailed fox, now directly in front of Kurama, reared up on its hind legs to place its front paws on Kurama's chest, and stared straight into Kurama's eyes. "Yet I have seen events that you could only dream of. Events that would make you realize that no Pokemon is to be underestimated. Not a Ninetails like me, nor a Pikachu, and definitely not our Legendaries."

"Humph," snorted Hiei. "The woman is an illusion. The true speaker is the fox."

The woman smiled and said, "How observant of you. The body you see before you is indeed an illusion." The Ninetails and its illusion both turned to Jin. "However, the warning is still valid. To underestimate any Pokemon is to invite death." The Ninetails and the illusion-woman turned and walked away. The illusion disappeared first, before the fox appeared to be enveloped by the inky darkness and was gone from their sight.

Jin and all of Team Urameshi continued to stare at where the Ninetails had disappeared in a silence that was soon broken by Kuwabara, saying, "Sheesh. Man, that was creepy. Did you see its eyes? Red, with no whites or pupils."

It was as if whatever spell the Ninetails presence had brought was broken by Kuwabara's words. Kurama shook his head in an unconscious effort to dispel the feeling of ominous dread that the fox creature's words had created. He gave one last glance back at where the creature had disappeared, and then murmured, "I wonder if we have been warned or threatened."

Jin put a hand behind his head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I guess I'll have to take things a bit more seriously. I've come close enough to death once before, and I don't want to do that again."

At that moment, the person on the loudspeaker called for Team Devil and Team Urameshi to go to the arena. Jin muttered a quick goodbye before joining the rest of his team as Team Urameshi and Team Devil headed out to the arena. The rest of the waiting teams turned to watch the upcoming fight on the overhead TV.


	4. First Day: The First Round of Fights

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Between college, homework, time spent on the bus going to and from the campus, and chores, I haven't had much time for writing. On top of that, my dad just had surgery done on his knee. I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter for this because I've run into a bit of a creative block. I will finish this story, it just might take a while. I thank everyone who has read this story, or added it to their favorites or story alerts, because knowing that people like this story helps me to keep pushing on.

_**:Words.: **_- Telepathy

"_Words."_ - Translated Pokemon speech

"Words." - Regular speech

"WORDS."- The Referee

_Words._ – Thoughts

**Words** – Pokemon moves

Chapter 4

**The First Day: The **

**First Round of Fights**

Keiko, Botan, Atsuko, Shizuru, and Yukina had just found their seats when Yusuke's team was called. Keiko had noticed earlier that an entire portion of the stands was occupied by more of the strange creatures that Botan had called 'Pokemon'. Even more filled the skies or stood on the outer wall of the stadium. Unlike the rest of the stadium, which had erupted into cheers for the upcoming fight, the creatures were virtually silent, as if waiting for something to happen.

Yukina was staring down at the arena, waiting for Kazuma and his friends to come out, when a small voice, like that of a kitten, caused her to start. Another tiny "mew" caused her to look down. There, sitting between the bars that separated her portion of the stands from the ones below, was a small pink cat with a tail longer than its body. The kitten mewled again, before _floating_ up until its head was chest high to her, its large blue eyes focused on Yukina's own red ones.

"Hello there," Yukina said in her low, soft voice. "How are you?" The pink cat gave another cheerful "mew" before flying around her head then into her arms. "What's that, Yukina?" asked Keiko, who had noticed Mew's exuberant aerobatics. "What's what, Keiko?" asked Botan, leaning forward to see around Keiko. "Um, Yukina, is that a Pokemon?"

"I don't know," replied Yukina, as Mew went to Keiko to rub its cheek against hers. Having already successfully used **Attract, Captivate,** and** Charm** on Yukina, it did the same to Keiko, and then gave a weak **Sweet Kiss** to her and Puu, whom she was still holding, to slightly Confuse them.

Yukina, not knowing what Mew was doing, continued, "All it says is 'mew'. Do you really think it's a Pokemon?"

"Well, Koenma-sama said that most Pokemon can only say their names," said Botan. "He also said that we're supposed to leave them alone."

Mew, not wishing to leave, quickly turned its attention to Botan. It again used **Attract, Captivate, **and **Charm**. Seeing that she was still skeptical, Mew wagged its tail in the Baby Pokemon version of **Tail Whip**, and then rubbed its cheek against Botan's while giving out a purring **Growl.**

"Well," Botan said, reaching up a hand to pet Mew, "I guess it can stay."

"Hey, look, there they are!" shouted Atsuko from Botan's right.

It was true. Team Urameshi and Team Devil were walking out to the arena. Mew flew back to Yukina's arms to watch the fight, and Yukina unconsciously began to pet it. To Mew's surprise, it started to _really_ purr. It decided to ignore its body's response, and instead tried to observe the abilities of Team Urameshi.

It was duly disappointed. The two teams had agreed to an elimination match, with one member of each team fighting until they lost. Hiei had gone first for Team Urameshi and had swiftly dispatched all five members of Team Devil with his katana. The only information Mew had obtained was that Hiei was fast and skilled in sword fighting.

The other six fights were much of the same. The only fight that had piqued Mew's interest was the last, the one before the Legendaries fight. The match was between a demon team and this year's human 'guests'. Amazingly enough, the guest team had won, with all the humans sustaining nothing more than minor injuries.

When the fight was done, Mew looked up to where it knew Mewtwo and the others had been since before the first fight. Mew locked eyes with Mewtwo, who gave the tiniest of nods. He remembered that he and Mew had discussed the plans for what to do in a fight with humans.

Mew gave a quick glance around. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were ready, as was Celebi. The petite fairy had gotten together supplies and a medical team consisting of a Chansey, a Chikorita, a Charmander, and a Squirtle.

The Pokemon in the air and on the stadium wall had noticed the Legendaries the moment they had arrived, but only now were the Pokemon in the stands spotting them. Hushed conversation swept through the stands, steadily growing louder, until it culminated into all-out cheering at the announcement of Team Jin and Team Legends' fight. Along with the cheering, great spouts of flame, streams of **Bubbles,** and a mass of **Sparks** filled to air.

"Looks like they got some life in 'em after all," Atsuko said, looking around. "Yeah, but is that a good thing or a bad thing," said Shizuru. They all looked down at the field worryingly.

Down in the arena, the noise was just as bad, as Jin, Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, and Toya walked to the ring.

"Hey, Chu, who do you think they're all cheering for?" asked Rinku, pointing at the Pokemon in the stands. "Us or them?"

"Prob'ly them," answered the half-drunken Chu. "B' there may be some fer us."

"Hm."

"Something wrong, Jin?" asked Toya.

"The wind's a changin'. T'was a westerly before, but now a north wind's blowin'.

Two loud **Roars** sounded from above, as two large dog-like creatures jumped down from the top of the stadium. One was mostly yellow; the other was brown and white with four other creatures on its back. **Flying **along side was a small, green, fairy-like creature. The two dogs landed on the other side of the ring, and the four creatures got off. One was a large, pink and white egg-shaped animal; the others: a blue turtle, an orange lizard, and a green thing with a leaf on its head.

"TEAM CAPTAINS TO THE MIDDLE OF THE RING, PLEASE!"

Jin stepped out to the middle of the ring and looked expectantly at the odd assortment of creatures on the other side, when a flash of multicolored lights appeared, and quickly disappeared. In their place was a human-sized lavender cat on its hind legs.

_**:I am Team Legends' captain, Mewtwo.:**_

"Alright," said Koto, the cat demon ref from the previous tournaments. "Captains, shake hands… er, paws, um… and decide the form of battle."

_**:How about five one-on-one battles,:**_ said Mewtwo as he shook hands with Jin. _**:The winner is the team with three or more wins. Your team can choose your fighters first.:**_

"Sounds good ta me," said Jin as they stepped apart. "I'll fight first."

_**:Very well. My fighter will be here shortly.: **_Mewtwo turned around to leave, then stopped. _**:We have heard of you, Jin the Wind Master. They say you can control the winds at will. But let's see how well you fare fighting against the North Wind itself.:**_ Mewtwo then **Teleported** put of the ring.

"Cuuuunnne!" a voice **Howled** out. The wind from the north started to pick up, until sand was being blown by the wind and the ref and Jin had to shield their eyes. Suddenly, the wind died down to a breeze and opposite of Jin stood a giant blue dog, similar to the other two.

This one, however, not only was blue, but had a long, wolf-like muzzle. On its head was a hollow blue hexagon that gave the appearance of being made of crystal. It had a thick mane that looked like violet storm clouds and white diamonds on its upper legs and along its sides, along with a white underbelly and muzzle. From its rear came two streamer-like tails that waved and snapped on each side of its body in the gentle breeze that came from behind it.

"Are you Team Legends' fighter?" asked the referee.

"Suicune," the wolf said, nodding its head. Suicune stood at over five feet at the shoulder and its head was bigger than Rinku's entire body.

"Lets see," Koto said, looking over a list of fighters for the different teams. "Mewtwo, Entei, Suicune… Yup, you're here. Ok, on my mark. You both ready?" Jin and Suicune nodded. "Okay, then. Fight!" She quickly got out of the way as Suicune rushed at Jin in a **Take Down, **and Jin instantly took to theair.

"AND JIN HAS RISEN INTO THE AIR TO AVOID SUICUNE'S HEADLONG ATTACK. AND HOW WILL SUICUNE COUNTER THIS?"

Suicune turned and slid to a stop, then looked up at Jin. _So, he's using __**Fly**__ do dodge my attack, _Suicune thought. _Well, I know how to fight a Flying foe. _It let off a stream of star-shaped energy discs into the sky. Jin tried to dodge but to no avail; Suicune had used **Swift**, an attack that never misses. The attack hit and Jin started to fall. Suicune followed up with first the widespread **Bubble**, then the more concentrated **BubbleBeam.**

Jin righted himself in midair and controlled his altitude. His eyes widened at he saw the wave of** Bubbles **coming towards him. He used his wind to split the wave, pushing the **Bubbles** into two streams that passed harmlessly to each side of him. Suddenly, an errant **Gust** of wind slew several of the **Bubbles** right into Jin, where they exploded on contact.

"SUICUNE'S PROVEN THAT NOT EVEN A FLYING FOE CAN AVOID ITS ATTACKS, EFFECTIVELY NEUTRALIZING JIN'S AERIAL ADVANTAGE!"

When the smoke cleared, it became obvious that while Jin had not lost any altitude, he had not come out unscathed. His clothed and hair were singed and he had scrapes and scratches on his arms, chest, and face.

"Well, it seems I need tah get serious,"" Jin said as he started rotating his right arm.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE JIN'S GOING FOR HIS SIGNATURE TECHNIQUE: THE TERROR TORNADO."

_Terror Tornado, hm?_ thought Suicune. _Looks like a miniature __**Twister **__or __**Whirlwind**__, combined with a punch._ Suicune bared all its teeth in a grin as Jin keeled over into a dive, and then used a loud** Growl** to weaken Jin.

Jin, meanwhile, was wondering why he was suddenly a lot slower than before. As he continued his dive, he heard a growling noise and he began to feel weak.

Back on the ground, Suicune observed Jin's descent while relaxing its muscles with **Agility** and calling up a **Tailwind** to sharply raise its Speed. It waited until Jin was just a few feet above it, then dodged to the right while calling on the wind around Jin's arm to disperse.

As Jin's punch landed harmlessly on empty air, Suicune turned and attempted an **Ice Fang**. Jin saw it and rose straight up: exactly as Suicune had planned.

Before the fight, Suicune had used** Nasty Plot** to raise its Special Attack and form a strategy to use against Jin, and Jin had fallen tight into its trap.

Suicune's crystal glowed neon blue as it raised its head. It opened its mouth and shot a beam of light the same color as the crystal at the retreating Jin. The **Ice Beam** caught Jin from behind, encasing him in ice from his shoulders down. Suicune then created a down draft, causing the Frozen Jin to drop to the arena.

Suicune quickly ran to Jin's inert body and stood over him, **Growling** and bearing its teeth in preparation for an **Ice Fang**. Jin stared up at Suicune in wide-eyed terror as the ref started the countdown before declaring Suicune the winner.

Suicune walked off to where its team was waiting as Chu and Toya ran into the ring. The two picked up the still Frozen Jin and dragged him out of the ring. After a quick discussion with Toya, Rinku, and Shishiwakamaru, Chu stepped back into the ring.

"Aw righ'. 'Ose next?" said Chu. Mewtwo looked at his teammates before floating into the ring himself. _**:I shall be your opponent.:**_

"NEXT UP IS CHU AND MEWTWO. FIGHTERS READY… BEGIN!"

"I saw 'ow yuh fighter took out Jin. B' yuh abilities ah nuthin' if yah can' hit me." Chu began to weave and stagger in an intricate and seemingly random pattern as if extremely drunk. Just watching him was starting to give Mewtwo a headache.

"AND IT'S CHU'S DRUNKEN FIST. WILL MEWTWO EVEN BE ABLE TO TOUCH HIM?"

_So that's his specialty,_ thought Mewtwo. _His Drunken Fist is a lot like a Spinda's __**Tipsy Dance, **__meant to confuse me and make me miss. _Mewtwo smirked. _Good thing I don't need to attack him to win._

Mewtwo threw out an arm, causing Chu to fly up and hang unsupported in the air. Mewtwo then closed his fist and Chu let out a strangled cry, flailing about and clawing at his throat as if to tear away something wrapped around his neck.

Mewtwo **Teleported** to the air in front of the gasping Chu, locking eyes to put him under a **Hypnosis.** Chu's body went limp before Mewtwo used his telekinesis to throw Chu's body out of bounds and into Shishiwakamaru.

"AND CHU IS OUT OF BOUNDS. I'M STARTING THE COUNT. 1…2…"

"Out of bounds?" cried Shishi. "He's asleep!"

"…9…10. MEWTWO WINS."

"Wh-what do we do now, Jin?" said Rinku. "They took out you and Chu like nothing, and you're still covered in ice."

"Yeah, that's why Toya's goin' to fight next," said the still Frozen Jin. "Why me?" asked Toya.

"You're the only one with long-distance attacks that might be effective. Just don't get too close or they'll take you out, too."

"Alright."

Toya entered the ring at the same time Mewtwo exited. Mewtwo looked back at Toya before turning to Entei. _**:Toya the Ice Master is their next fighter. Finish him quickly.:**_

"_I don't take orders from the likes of you,"_ Entei snarled back before leaping into the ring.

"FIGHTERS READY? BEGIN!"

"I don't know what sort of attacks you use," said Toya, "so I think I'll stay out of your range and attack you long-distance." What appeared to be tiny balls of snow gathered in Toya's hand. "Evil Flute Hailstorm!" With a single breath, the tiny spheres flew at Entei, who attempted to dodge. The attempt was too slow, however, and Entei roared out in pain as the hailstones opened long, shallow gashes along its body.

_His attack is like __**Ice Shard**_, Entei thought as Toya readied his next attach. _Fast and painful. The only way to counter is to melt the ice before it hits me._

As Toya unleashed his attack, Entei rapidly increased its body temperature and the temperature of the air around it, till its body glowed from the heat it contained. As Entei ran toward Toya, forming a ball of its signature red-violet flames, it knew that it had only one chance to execute its **Overheat** at maximum power. Hit or miss, Entei would become weaker after this attack.

As Entei ran headlong into Toya's Hailstorm, the ice melted and evaporated in the extreme heat before even reaching its body. Seeing his attack prove ineffective, Toya summoned a sword of ice and ran at Entei, hoping to kill it before the ice melted or Entei finished its attack.

However, even as Toya ran, Entei completed its gathering of energy for the attack. With only a few feet separating it from Toya, Entei released the orb of concentrated fire. Toya saw the oncoming ball of flames, three times bigger than him, and tried to jump away from the ensuing blast; but he had been too close, and the attack was so immense, that he was caught almost head-on.

The **Overheat** exploded on contact, enveloping Toya in red-hot flames. The blaze ended suddenly, and Toya's charred, smoking body crumpled to the floor. Immediately, Koto started the countdown as Entei stalked up to the smoking ruin that was Toya's body.

At the last second, Toya must have thrown up his arms or erected an ice shield to protect his face, for it was only slightly burned and his hair only singed. The rest of him, however, was not so fortunate. His arms were burned black, the heat from the fire so intense at to melt the skin of his hands, causing his fingers to fuse. Toya's clothes had been reduced to ash, while the rest of his body had taken on the texture and color of charcoal. The charred skin was cracked and starting to ooze a clear, viscous liquid. The cloying scent of burned hair and flesh hung thick in the air.

Entei lowered its head to Toya's, and found that he was still breathing, but barely. Entei stepped back, forming another **Overheat** to finish Toya off.

_**:Entei, stop it!:**_

Entei's head snapped up and to the side, the beginnings of its **Overheat **dying as it closed its mouth and glared at Mewtwo. _"You're the one who said to finish him quickly!"_

_**:You know very well that I meant the match. You've already won, there's nothing to gain by killing a fallen opponent."**_

"_There's my own satisfaction,"_ Entei **Growled** back, but it moved away from Toya anyways.

The ten-count ended, and the match was called in Entei's favor. Immediately, the Dark Tournament's medical team rushed into the arena. They lifted Chu's Sleeping, Jin's Frozen, and Toya's severely Burnt bodies onto stretchers before taking them to the infirmary. Another tried to take Entei in to take care of its cuts, but ran off when Entei **Growled** and snapped at him. Entei instead walked over to Celebi and its team as Koto announced that the Quarter finals would take place in two days time.

Chansey and Chikorita tended to Entei's wounds as Celebi went to the infirmary to give the doctors a burn medicine of its own make. Mewtwo looked around at the stadium briefly, vaguely acknowledging the cheers of the amassed Pokemon in and above the stands. He was searching for Mew, whom he found in the arms of the aqua-haired, red-eyed demoness from before. Mew and Mewtwo locked eyes momentarily before Mew gave the tiniest of nods. Mewtwo responded with one of his own before **Teleporting** himself and his group to the cave that they had decided to live in for the duration of the tournament.

"So, what do you think, Kurama?"

"I think, Yusuke, that Toya was lucky Mewtwo stopped Entei from killing him," Kurama replied. "As it is, he might not survive his injuries. Did you see where they went, Hiei?"

"A cave approximately half a mile from here," Hiei said as he replaced his headband. "More specifically, a large clearing in front of the cave."

"We should go check up on Jin, Chu, ad Toya in the infirmary," said Yusuke. "Yes," said Kurama, and the three headed down to where the infirmary was located.


	5. First Day: The Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates, but I've been busy with college. I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter, because the new semester is starting.**

_**:Words.: **_- Telepathy

"_Words."_ - Translated Pokemon speech

"Words." - Regular speech

"WORDS."- The Referee

_Words._ – Thoughts

**Words** – Pokemon moves

Chapter 5

**The First Day:**

**The Aftermath **

"Oh my," said Yukina in a voice full of concern as she watched Toya's burnt body be carried out on a stretcher. "Will he be alright?"

"I-I'm sure he'll be okay," Keiko said, though her expression said differently.

Mew, still in Yukina's arms, shook its head and sighed. It knew that the other three Legendaries, especially Entei, had a problem with Mewtwo's position on the Council, and his very existence. Mew also knew that Entei probably objected to Mewtwo's position as team captain as well, but it had not expected Entei to openly challenge Mewtwo's authority.

All around them, demons were standing and leaving the stands, and the girls got up to leave as well. Botan saw Pokemon leaving, some on the backs of Flying Pokemon, others through the exits. The Pokemon leaving through the exits took care to keep away from all demon contact.

When the girls got back to their rooms, they were surprised by the sight that greeted them when they opened the door.

Shishiwakamaru was leaning against a wall, looking worried. Bui was against another wall, looking indifferent. Chu was asleep on the couch, while Yusuke and Kuwabara were cracking up as Rinku drew on Chu's face. Kurama was sitting in a chair, looking as if he was unsure whether to laugh at the three's antics or berate them. As for Jin and Hiei… Jin was alternating between yelling at Hiei that the fire was too hot, and complaining that it wasn't hot enough, while Hiei was glaring at Kurama while attempting to melt the ice around Jin's body with a ball of fire held in his hand.

"Kurama," said Botan as she and the rest of the girls walked in. "How's Toya?"

Kurama stood up and walked over, relieved to have a distraction of any kind. "He is alive and stable for now, but the burns are so severe that here is a chance that he still might not make it. If he does, he'll be scarred for life. The infirmary released Chu and Jin because there is really nothing wrong with them. Chu is just asleep, and all efforts to defrost Jin have been unsuccessful."

A yelp punctuated his words as Hiei's hand got too close to Jin's skin, burning him. "I give up," Hiei growled. "I've been trying to melt this damn ice for almost five minutes, and I haven't even managed to get the ice so much as wet."

Mew personally thought that the whole thing was very funny, and it giggled at the designs Rinku had scribbled on Chu's face. They reminded Mew of the aftermath of an angry Jigglypuff. Mew's giggles brought its presence to the attention of the others in the room, whom had not noticed it in Yukina's arms.

Still giggling, Mew drifted over to Jin, slowly circling him as it observed the ice still encasing Jin's body. Mew was impressed, for Suicune had apparently learned and used Regice's special attack, **NevermeltIce Beam.** The ice was harder than rock and, like Regice's own icy body, would not melt, even if dropped in lava. It was not surprising that Hiei's fire hadn't melted it, for no normal, mortal fire could.

No longer giggling, Mew reached out a paw and touched the ice. It used its powers to find fractures in the ice too small for the eye to see. The ice glowed an aqua blue as Mew's psychic powers forced the tiny fractures into hairline cracks, and then made the cracks even larger. There was a sound, like the report of a gun, as the ice shattered and fell from Jin's body in large shards. Everyone in the room stared in amazement at Mew, who had picked up an ice shard and was holding it up to the light, looking fascinated at the rainbow of colors thrown upon its face by the prism of ice.

A series of loud sneezes by Jin brought Mew out of its reverie. It whirled around, dropping the piece of ice, appearing surprised at having an audience with it. Jin sneezed again, waking up Chu. The noise and motion of so many people seemed to frighten Mew, as it immediately fled to the safety of Yukina's arms.

Mew inwardly smirked, as it was a mischievous being despite its seemingly innocent nature. It thought it was funny to hear Keiko, Botan, and surprisingly enough Yukina, chew out the boys for "scaring a creature as cute and innocent as Mew," to quote Keiko.

"Yukina," Hiei said, trying to keep his voice neutral, "where did you find that…creature?" He glared at it, making his dislike of Mew clear. Mew lifted its head from the crook of Yukina's arm to glance out, only to squeak in 'fright' when it saw Hiei glaring at it. Mew 'fled' to hide behind Yukina, as if hoping she could protect it from Hiei, occasionally peeking out from over Yukina's shoulder before hiding again.

"Please don't frighten it anymore, Hiei-san," Yukina said softly, putting a hand over her shoulder to try and calm Mew down. "It's a Pokemon. We thing this one's a Mew, because that's all it says." Yukina had managed to coax Mew back into her arms, though it still refused to look at Hiei. Instead, it hid its face in Yukina's chest like a frightened child.

Seeing that Mew was uncomfortable in its current situation, Yukina decided to leave for a while, until Mew was ready to come back. "Maybe I should go see if there is anyone in need of my healing abilities in the infirmary," she said. "I won't be gone long." She turned and walked out of the room, taking Mew with her.

As they walked down to the infirmary, Mew relaxed and settled back to its customary place in Yukina's arms. Mew hated having to act the harmless, frightened Pokemon in front of so many people, but it couldn't have Koenma's team suspicious about its powers. However, not all of the fear was faked. Mew did not like the look in Hiei's eyes or the darkness in his heart. There was light in his heart as well, but Hiei and Kurama were by no means pure. The two of them reminded Mew of Mewtwo with their past and current situations.

Mew's train of thought was cut off in part by their arrival at the infirmary, and partly by Mew's own naturally short attention span. Yukina asked a nurse as to where Toya's bed was located before going to the indicated cot. She gasped as she saw the full extent of the damage done to Toya's body.

Almost his entire body was covered in bandages, and whatever skin was not was a shiny, angry-looking red. Even his face was red from the heat it had been subjected to. Toya was still unconscious, and his breathing was harsh and ragged.

Yukina moved to the side of Toya's bed and placed her hands on the bandages, Mew floating at her shoulder, as she used her powers to help heal and cool his burned and feverish skin. She was stopped by Mew wrapping its tail around her wrists and pulling her hands away from Toya's body. She looked up at Mew in confusion, as Mew grinned, winked, and held a finger to its lips before placing itself directly over Toya's unconscious body.

Yukina watched in amazement as Mew, its body glowing a light blue, placed its tiny hands on Toya's chest. From Mew's hands pulsed a blue light that covered Toya's body in a wave before gradually fading. As the light faded, Toya's damaged skin was seen to be rapidly regenerating, days of healing occurring in the span of just seconds. The wave of energy pulsed two more times across Toya before Mew pulled back, the light covering its and Toya's bodies slowly fading. Mew seemed to wobble a bit in midair, as if tired, before stabilizing and going back to curl up in Yukina's arms.

Yukina stared in wonder at the pink kitten currently asleep in her arms. She took a closer look at Toya and was surprised to see that not only was his skin just becoming the bright pink of well healing skin, but his breathing was a lot less labored. Mew's power had healed not only Toya's skin, but his internal organs as well.

Yukina decided to leave before the nurse could come and investigate the cause of the blue light. Avoiding the nurses, Yukina quickly left the infirmary carrying the sleeping Mew in her arms. Exiting the clinic, she nearly collided with an imposing lavender figure. She backed up slightly and saw that it was Mewtwo, the leader of Team Legendary, whom she had almost ran into. Hovering at his side was a green fairy-like creature about the size of Mew. It had a disproportionately large head and large, black rimmed purple eyes.

As the green fairy inspected the sleeping Mew, Yukina looked up into Mewtwo's stern violet orbs. Yukina, already small in stature, felt even smaller beside the large Pokemon with vaguely feline features. For a few brief seconds she felt as if Mewtwo was looking straight into her soul and passing judgment. She thought she saw faint approval in his eyes before he looked down at Mew. His stern gaze softened a bit at the sight of the slumbering Pokemon before speaking to Yukina in a deep psychic voice.

_**:I can see now why Mew has chosen to stay with you. You have a very kind and gentle soul. There are few humans with souls as pure as yours, and even fewer demons.:**_ As Yukina looked at him in confusion, Mewtwo continued. _**:To see a Mew once makes you lucky, for it will only appear to a good-hearted person. For Mew to stay with you makes you very special indeed.:**_

Yukina was speechless, stunned at the fact that such a powerful and imposing creature had spoken to her, and had even complimented her without knowing anything about her. Flustered, she stammered out a quick 'thank you'. Mewtwo inclined his head slightly, acknowledging Yukina's words.

_**:You should go back before your companions start to worry and come looking for you,:**_ Mewto said, moving out of her way as the green fairy flew back to his side. She thanked him again before she walked past him to return to her hotel room. Mewtwo watched her leave until she finally turned a corner.

"_Mew will be fine. It was only tired from doing a major healing,"_ said Celebi. Mewtwo nodded, turning back to face Celebi. _**:Mew is too kindhearted at times. I would not be surprised if the demon that you came to check up on has been mostly healed already.:**_

"_You shouldn't worry about Mew, you know,"_ Celebi said, looking up at Mewtwo. _"Mew can take care of itself."_

Mewtwo glared down at Celebi. _**:I know well that Mew is hardly a helpless Magikarp, but it still walked willingly into the Mightyena's den. The danger that it is in is very real, and its condition is not at its best after that healing.:**_

"_Mew will make do. It always does."_ Celebi flew to the infirmary doors. _"Come on, lets see what Mew left me and the nurses."_

Mewtwo glanced back down the corridor where Yukina had departed, then went after Celebi. The future was ever-changing, and what would be would be. The outcomes of the upcoming matches would be decided when they happened, and it was useless to worry about them beforehand.


End file.
